The present invention generally relates to gas sensors, and more particularly, relates to a sensor housing apparatus exhibiting excellent thermal conduction properties for maintaining the gas sensor within a desired temperature operating range while minimizing the temperature gradients at the gas sensor when exposed to fluctuations in ambient temperature.
Gas sensors are utilized for various applications including in industrial plants, the automobile industry, health facilities, mines, commercial buildings, residences, etc. to detect gases, e.g., fugitive gases, which may be flammable, explosive, and/or toxic. In an outdoors application, gas sensors are typically incorporated within a housing assembly, which provides some degree of protection for the gas sensor from the ambient environment. However, the gas sensing capabilities of conventional outdoor housing assemblies are often compromised due to inadequate dissipation of heat at the gas sensor, changes in ambient temperature and exposure to other environmental conditions.